Teardrops on My Guitar
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: After Kagome's mom sets her up on a blind date with Sesshoumaru aka her crushes older brother she's devastated. But then she finds out that Inuyasha has big news that changes everything. Will Kagome fall for the aloof handsome Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

_Teardrops on My Guitar_

_Chapter One_

_Hate That I Love You_

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe the whole crushing on my friend idea is crazy but it's too late for me. I've totally fell in love with Inuyasha now. The worst part is that everyone knows about besides_

_him. Only because Shippo couldn't keep his big mouth shut I know I shouldn't blame him I knew he couldn't keep a secret but I told him anyways. Now I'm being lecture _

_by Sango to tell Inuyasha how I truly feel. Not everyone could have a perfect relationship like her and Miroku. Kami, why me? Inuyasha called me last night telling me he _

_had big news for me I wonder what it is. Maybe he finally sees that he has feelings for me… or not. _

_Sincerely Inuyasha's,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

I closed my diary shut and slipped it under the pillow safely hidden from anyone's eyes. Standing up I slipped on my shoes and walked down stairs to see my mom in the kitchen and my brother, Sota glued to the television.

"Good Morning mom," I said cheerfully then rolled my eyes "good morning booger," I added snatching the remote from his hands.

"Hey, I had it first," he said jumping on me trying to get the remote back. I rolled my eyes again and held the remote over my head so he couldn't reach

"If you want the remote you have to reach for it," I teased. Sota huffed and cross his arms "Why are you such a jerk," said Sota as he stomped up the stairs. Shrugging I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Dear, can you wash the dishes for me?" my mom called. I sighed letting my eyes roll to the back of my heads "In a minute, mom."

"Honey, it won't take that long I promise," her voice sounded sincere. I became suspicious. My mom is never sincere unless she wanted something. I got up and walked to the kitchen my eyes dull with boredom. My mom smiled and a groan escaped my lips.

"Are you like set on ruining my life?"

She laughed as if I was cute five year old wearing underwear on the top of my head. My lips straightened into a hard line. She shook her head "you are so dramatic, Kagome. What am I ever going to do with you?"

I sighed and leaned my head against the door frame. My eyes darting to the sink the dishes were all clean and neatly stack on the dish rack. The sink wasn't plagued with any food speckled.

"Is there a reason you lied to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. My mom wiped her hands on her apron and gestured to the table.

"I need to talk to you."

I dragged my self to the table and plopped into the closet chair near me "shoot." My mom sat in the table next to me not looking me in the eyes "Well Kagome… um your getting older and everything is probably moving so fast for you to understand now and I…," I interrupted her.

"Whoa. Are you trying to have the s-e-x talk with me? How many times are you going to tell me this? You told me this when I was graduating to High School, nothing change. I'll just go to my room now. Ok?" I explained standing up, inching towards the door.

"Kagome Higurashi, sit down. I 'm not here to have the sex talk with you," she said shooting daggers my way. I sighed and reluctantly sat down again. My mom

folded her hands together "Kagome I noticed you been spending a lot of time at home since you friends started dating and… I don't think it's healthy. So what I'm about to say is either going to make you upset or ecstatic but… um…," she hesitated.

"Mom what are you trying to say?" I prompted, genuinely curious.

"I… uh set you on a blind that with the Taisho's older son," she blurted out.

I froze, my heart quickened, and my brain pulsed deep inside my head turning her sentenced over and over inside my head.

_Did she say the Taishos'? _

"You did what?!" I said half yelling half screaming.

Author's notes

SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? REVIEW!! THE STORIES NOT GETTING ANY SHORTER AND I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER. SO HURRY UP!!

I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY!!

HOPING YOU REVIEW,

_**Sesshomaru's Megumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Teardrops on My Guitar_

_Chapter Two_

_16 War_

"Mom what are you trying to say?" I prompted, genuinely curious.

"I… uh set you on a blind that with the Taisho's older son," she blurted out.

I froze, my heart quickened, and my brain pulsed deep inside my head turning her sentenced over and over inside my head.

_Did she say the Taishos'? _

"You did what?!" I said half yelling half screaming. My mind was irrational I couldn't think. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru why? For some reason my mom was unusually calm by my reaction.

"Oh Kagome, you know I'm good friends with Izayoi and we both thought it was a good idea," my mom explained.

"Well, of course that happy go lucky mother agreed to it," I said my blood boiling. My mom stood up.

"Kagome Higurashi, you know better then to insult someone. I am sorry you feel this way about my plan for you. But this is not up for negotiation," my mom said her voice rising. My voice challenged hers.

"Your right it's not up for negotiation because I'm not going," I said and quickly left out the room.

"Kagome come back here," I heard my mom yelled but I ignored her as I ran up the stairs and into my room shutting the door hard behind me. Flopping down on my bed I cried into my pillow. I was supposed to go see my friends today but my mom ruined everything. My hopes for Inuyasha, seeing my friends, laughing and

having fun all went down the drains because of her. I sniffed and sat up letting another tear roll down my cheeks. I stared at my guitar that my dad had bought me a year before he died in a car crash, I never touched it since. Wiping my nose on my sleeve I stood up and retrieved the guitar from its corner. I sat down and

began playing and the music flowed through me causing more tears to spill from my eyes. I opened my mouth and began to sing:

(Realize by Colbie Caillat)

Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.

It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

Oh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize  
Realize  
Realize

I played the last few notes and sighed Inuyasha would never be mines now. I placed the guitar on the ground and lied down. My phone ranged. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Sango. I answered it: (**Kagome talking**, Sango Talking

**Hello**

Hey Kagome are you still coming with us to the movies 

**No**

Why not?

**I don't want to talk about it**

Do you want me to come over?

**Sango don't worry go have fun with Miroku and Shippo**

And Inuyasha

**Sango I got to go**

Kagome please. I just told you Inuyasha's coming you should be running out the door right now

**Sango I got to go ok? Bye.**

But Kagome…

I hung up before she could say anymore and threw my cell phone across the bed. I buried my head into my pillow again and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Teardrops on My Guitar_

_Chapter Three_

_Cry_

I woke up shivering as a breeze blew from my window. My window? I never opened it. I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. I saw nothing; I

only shrugged and closed the window. I walked back over to my bed and sat down. I was about to lay back down until I saw a note on my nightstand. I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Kagome, _

_What happened to you? I didn't see you at the movies. Sango said you were having issues. What's up? Well I still have the biggest news to tell you. So meet me at the beach at midnight, tonight. See you later Kags._

I read the note over and over again in my head. He's worried about me and he wants to see me at midnight. I glanced at her alarm clock it was 11:24 p.m. I

jumped up and opened my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a light green long sleeve flannel shirt. I slipped it on with some worn tennis shoes and

snuck downstairs. My fat cat Buyo lifted his head and meow I put my finger to my lip hoping he would understand. He only jumped on the couch, stretched, and laid

back down closing his eyes. I smiled and open the door shutting it silently behind me. I walked down the cold streets watching my breath come out as white clouds.

I tucked my hands under m armpits and quickened my steps. I reached the beach and slowly walked to the shore the temperature dropping with each step I took.

The water hit the shore and a fierce wind blew. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, it was too late to go back and get my sweater. Sitting down I wrapped my arms around my legs and placed my head between my knees trying to find warmth.

"Kagome?"

I lifted my head and turned around to see golden eyes and silver long hair. My heart began to thud deep inside my chest.

"Hi," I replied breathlessly and smiled brushing my hair back. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Cold, huh?" he asked. I laughed and leaned into him "yea, so what was the big news that you wanted to tell me?" He smiled and made a silent chuckle.

"Well I'll tell you the whole story. Ok?" I nodded and he continued "So what happened was my brother and his friend Naraku was bugging me about settling down

but I wouldn't hear it because I liked my life the way it was. Until…" he paused and stared at the serenity of the water with a look too calm. I urged him on "Until…" He laughed "so impatient. Until I met this girl."

I gaped at him my happiness to see him was gone. How could he? I took a deep breath after remembering to breathe. Inuyasha glanced at me

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked. I only nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. He only shrugged and went on "We met at the library. She accidentally ran

into me, her head was buried in my shirt so I couldn't see her eyes. But when she lifted her head and I saw her eyes I immediately knew she was the one. She just

made me feel so special when she looked at me. Kind of like… you." I gasped; he didn't notice his gaze was upon the water again. Neither of us spoke, it was the weirdest silence I ever had with Inuyasha.

"What's her name?" I asked my voice sounding like a complete strangers.

He said nothing for awhile but then smiled when he spoke her name

"Kikyo."

I gasped again and everything started spinning with the unusual red and silver. I heard my name being called over and over again. I couldn't tell where the voice came from and finally, everything stopped spinning and went black.

WHOA!! THAT WAS KIND OF OBVIOUS WASN'T IT?

WELL THAT'S ME MISS. OBVIOUS AUTHOR THAT EVERYONE LOVES!!

SO REVIEW. NOW!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Single Ladies_

My eyes fluttered open to see my off-white ceiling. I heard birds chirping; I sat up and watched as my curtains billowed in the breeze. My windows were still open from last night with Inuyasha. Gasp. I remember what happen, I fainted.

_Kikyo._

The name still made me feel dizzy but still I got up to shut my window.

"Kagome," my mom called as she entered my room. She spotted me "Don't forget about your date tonight with Sesshomaru."

"What?!?!?!?" I yelled back a bit disheveled. My mom laughed "Did you forget? I told you my friendship with Izayoi help me 'hook you up' besides you're not dating anyone else. Sesshomaru is a nice boy you'll thank me for this later."

"Mom, I told you I'm not going." She smiled, a smile that automatically made me suspicious "Just think about," and she was gone. I sighed and walked over to my bed basically

throwing myself on it "What the heck is going on?" I said to myself. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into over and over again until I got tired of it. Inuyasha met a girl and I'm still

single and he probably thinks I'm desperate so what do I do now? I'm so jealous I am his best friend and now his attention is going to Kikyo. Kikyo use to be my best friend in fifth

grade until she stole my boyfriend Hojo, we never talked since. She hangs out with Ayame and Kagura now and talks about me like a dog. Ugh, I hate her guts. That's when I befriend

Sango and her group and stupidly fell in love with Inuyasha. Besides I'm a sophomore and Sesshomaru's a senior who can go out with any girl he wants. Then the most vile ideal hit

me. Why not make Inuyasha jealous? Well it is his brother so he probably already knows about the blind date but wouldn't he have asked me about it last night. Would he? My phone vibrated and I answered it without looking at the caller ID, just knowing it was Sango. (**Kagome Talking**)

**Hey Sango**

_Kagome? _A voice that did not belong to Sango asked.

**Inuyasha?**

_Yea are you okay?_

**Um… yea I'm fine.**

_Cool, so what are you doing tonight? I want you to meet Kikyo._

He didn't know about me and Sesshomaru or the fact that I met Kikyo and hated her guts which I wouldn't tell him that. I mean what kind of friend would I be if I said "I hate your girlfriend she's a whore," not a good one a truthful one maybe but who is. Well, I didn't want to tell him the truth and neither did I want to see Kikyo tonight either. So I just didn't tell the truth.

**Well… I can't… I'm busy. Sorry.**

_What are you doing?_

**Look I'll tell you later. I got to go. Bye **

_Kagome…_

I hung up the same way I did with Sango throwing my cell phone off the bed for the second time. I made my decision I'm going on that date. I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to find my mom vacuuming the living room. She cut it off and looked at me expectantly.

"What time is my… uh, date?" I asked her a little embarrassed. My mom smiled "Be ready by eight. I bought you a new outfit it's hanging up in your closet. She knew I was going to go,

my mom is smarter then I thought. I sighed and trudge back upstairs. I should've known, now I feel so stupid. I entered my room and instantly went to my closet. Opening I gasp my

eyes instantly zoomed in on the dress that stood out from the school uniforms and the plain t-shirts and dresses. It was a little black dress that was probably a slim fit. Silk charmeuse

gathered at the bust with cross over, draped front.(Idk got it out of a Victoria's Secret magazine it's super cute) Laying on the floor of my closet was brand new black patent anklestrap

pumps. I almost squealed for delight I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face when he gets a good look at me wearing this. His hot best friend going on a date with his older brother, priceless. Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Apologize_

Eight o' clock came faster then I thought as my mom drove me to the Taisho's. My little black dress was complimented by a diamond piece set including a necklace, a bracelet, and a

cute pair of dangly earrings. My mom piled my black hair into a soft crown on top of my head. I sat nervous biting my lips quietly as my mom went on and on about dating tips as if I was

listening. I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how he will look when he see me walking through his front door for his brother. She flashed a tube of lipstick in my face interrupting my thoughts.

"Kagome stop biting your lips. Here put this on," she dropped the lipstick in my lap and placed her hand back on the steering wheel. I sighed and relaxed my lips picking up the lipstick. I looked into the rearview mirror and applied it to my full pink lips coloring it a juicy red. I rubbed my lips together and handed the lipstick back to my mom "Thanks." She smiled in return

"Don't worry you look gorgeous. Everything will be fine just talk about yourself and let him do the same. If you're lucky he'll ask you out again." I gave my mom a sarcastic smile and she laughed. She placed one of her hands on mines and said

"Don't worry he'll defiantly ask you out again. A mama knows everything. Right?" I laughed too, this time because my mom was always right and this time I was counting on it as well. I adjusted the straps on my dress nervously as my mom turned down the Taisho's street.

"Mom, where exactly am I going… you know for my date?" She laughed, "Well I forgot the exact name to the place but it's a real fancy restaurant. It's very expensive you know Izayoi

only likes the finest and she set all this up. Good thing she has the money for it I would have sent the both of you to the movies and call it a day." I laughed as my mom pulled into the driveway putting the car into a standstill.

"Are you excited?"

"Mostly nervous." I answered getting out the car. My mom did the same "Kagome, you'll do great." I only nodded to scare to say anything else as we walked to the huge manor in front

of us. My mom knocked on the huge white door and automatically a butler opened it "Welcome to the Taisho's estate." My mom smiled at him as we walked by it. My eyes widened first

because of my mom because it wasn't just a smile it was a flirty smile. The man seemed to be in his late thirties but had a youthful look to his features his hair was black and neatly

comb back into a wind blown look and his eyes were emerald green; he winked back at my mom. I can't believe my mom is flirting with my best friend's butler, which just sounds so wrong.

"Ai, you made it," Izayoi called happily walking down the grand stairs. I didn't pay much attention to the middle age reunion; I was amazed by the extraordinary chandelier that had

about a million crystals cascading from it. The light bounced off them and lit the room it was beautiful. I heard someone call my name their tone familiar and surprised, it was Inuyasha he came down a different set of stairs his golden eyes wide. Geez, how many stairs did these people have?

"Hey," I said casual though my heart pounded inside my chest. He still eyed me but he wasn't looking at my face anymore he was looking at the rest of me, eyes still wide and his

mouth wide open. Finally, he was able to form words "Kagome, what are you doing here?" I was speechless what could I say to him "Oh I'm here to go out with your brother to make

you jealous," no, that would be sick but true. Thankfully Izayoi saved me "Doesn't she look beautiful? Her and Sesshomaru are going out tonight," she explained. Again Inuyasha

stared at me in disbelief "You and Sesshomaru?" he asked I shrugged deciding it would be best if I kept my mouth shut. Izayoi turned and gasped "Sesshomaru, well don't you look

dashing," she said excited. I looked up then as Sesshomaru came down the same stairs Inuyasha did. He was so breathtakingly beautiful all I could do was stare. He wore a pair of

long black slacks with a plain button down white long sleeve shirt. His black jacket was slung across his shoulder casually. His eyes were the same golden color as Inuyasha's but they

were more intense the kind you couldn't stare into for long or you'll blush scarlet. Well, he wouldn't stop staring at me and I ended up blushing. A small smile appeared on his face and my heart skipped a beat. When he finally reached the end of the stairs Izayoi hugged him and then surprisingly grabbed a camera out of nowhere.

"Let's take pictures," she suggested and my mom agreed eagerly pulling me towards Sesshomaru. I couldn't help blushing again as she push me close to him. His smile was still in

place and I wondered why. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around me and I couldn't help smiling. The camera flashed a good ten times and I didn't notice until my mom was nearly

jumping saying how cute we looked together. C'mon this wasn't prom what's up with all this now all we need is the corsage and the limo and trust me the limo was probably on its way here.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" it was Inuyasha that asked. "Sure" I said following behind him we walked up a flight of stairs before he whirled around to face me.

"What are you doing with Sesshomaru?" he demanded. I was a little taken back by this but I regain myself "I'm going on a date."

"Right, with my brother."

"Is there a problem?" This time he was taken back, "Kagome, is this why you didn't want to hang out with me and Kikyo?" I shifted uncomfortably "Well sort of but the other reason is because I don't like your girlfriend," I said truthfully.

"You don't even know her," he almost yelled back.

"I did we were best friends but not anymore. Your girlfriends a whore," I whispered back. He was quiet for a minute and I felt horrible for telling him the truth.

"I thought we were friends," he said causing me to look back up in disbelief at his sad eyes, "you're just a liar." With that he continued up the stairs leaving me by myself. My mom

called my name and I reluctantly went back downstairs to go on my date. I felt horrible but I was very good at hiding it because nobody looked at me weird as they shooed me and

Sesshomaru out the door neither did Sesshomaru asked if I was okay when he helped me into the silver Porsche(yes, omg a Porsche!!!) and I was glad for that. He got into the driver seat and we drove off into the night for our 'date'.

**-- **Thanx 4 reading!!! Hoped you enjoyed!!! From your author Megumi Yamanashi!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_One Step at a Time_

After we pulled off and were out of sight, I became so nervous that my blushing was permanent. Sesshomaru told me that we were going to Sakuni No Sato, the best restaurant in all of Tokyo and most celebrities' personal favorite. Inuyasha was the farthest thing from my mind after that. Sesshomaru had my undivided attention. I noticed that his nose was actually

the most dominant part of his features though it didn't take away from his beauty. I couldn't tell if the markings on his face were a birthmark or a tattoo so I just assumed them as tattoos. Suddenly I realized I was noticing the wrong things like how his skin was the same tan complexion as Inuyasha's and the familiarly of their silver bangs.

"Is something wrong?" his silky smooth voice asks. I looked at him dumbstruck for a minute before I realize he was talking about my involuntary staring.

"Um… no nothing I was just looking at how beautiful you are," my hands shot up to my mouth and I blushed. Why the hell did I just say that? I heard him chuckle but I was to embarrass to face him it's like he had this hold on me already an uber embarrassing hold on me.

"Thank you," he said after a moment of silence.

"No problem," I mumbled but he probably didn't hear me and I was kind of hoping he didn't. I stared out the window the heat still flooded my cheeks and my ears as well. The city lights were blurry as we speeded down the highway; he had to be pushing at least eighty in a fifty mile zone. I looked at him and the same small smile appeared on his face and I was curious why.

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to drive but aren't you going a little too fast?" he chuckled probably hearing the hysteria in my voice. He did slow down but he took his eyes off the road to look at me. I gasped as his hands lightly stroke my cheek.

"Why are you blushing?"

I giggled nervously "Nervous, maybe. I'm not sure." He nodded thoughtfully as if he got what I was saying. I doubt it. Sighing I turned back to the window. How far was this stupid restaurant? Then suddenly, as if someone was reading my thoughts Sesshomaru pulled up to Sakuni No Sato and parked. He got out the car and jogged around to open my door and I

stepped out. I thanked him and we made our way to the entrance. Someone opened a door for us and we walked up to the front desk. A man who looked to be in his late thirties

wearing what seem to be a wig confirmed our reservations and had a waiter show us our table. What bugged me was how the waiter kept flirting with Sesshomaru. You know like the girls in all those books and movies? But just like in most of those books and movies he ignored them. We sat down and after a few minutes of looking over the menus we ordered. Now

before I say what I ordered I like to say I love to eat and I'm not afraid of eating in front of a guy. I originally ordered a Hamubagu (Japanese style hamburger steak) but then I change my mind and got a Nabe dish called Sukiyaki. Then Sesshomaru ordered the same surprised that I ordered his favorite dish. For a few minutes it was quiet and I gave myself headache thinking about what I should say.

"Is there anything you like to do?" Of course it was Sesshomaru to break the silence.

I scratched my head thinking, "Well I enjoy reading," I offered. He seemed surprise, "really?" I nodded.

"Yea I love reading poetry, mysteries, and modern fairy tales. I just hate reading sci-fi and non- fiction," I explained. He nodded and asked me about other books I've read and I would

answer him. The conversation basically just continued from there and we even laughed now and then. Soon the conversation got personal. Sesshomaru had asked me about my family and I had went on and on about my mom, Sota, and grandpa.

"What about your dad?" he asked. I immediately looked down at my half eaten food.

"He died awhile ago," I spoke audibly low and soft.

"I'm sorry to hear that." And I knew he was mostly because he went though the same thing. It wasn't one of those sorries that people gave you just to move on to a different subject. It was sincere and touching.

"It's okay. I know you went through the same thing." Immediately he tensed and it got weirdly quiet besides the other people around us talking. He didn't reply and I knew he wouldn't.

"So…" I began trying to make talk, "Oh are those markings on your face real?" He looked at me with that famous smile I never got tired of.

"There my birthmark well, my birthright," he corrected. I didn't really understand he mumbo jumbo he was talking about but WHOA!!!

"Whoa are you serious?" he nodded. Then without thinking I got up and moved around the table sitting in the chair next to him. I stared at him for awhile and he only looked back with his eyebrows raised.

"Can… Can I touch them?" I asked surprisingly he nodded as if in a daze. I slowly reached out and traced the strange slashes on his cheek. Then I looked at the crescent moon on his forehead and traced it involuntarily this time.

"Wow," I breathed resting my hands on his cheek without even noticing.

"Kagome," he said my name and I looked into his eyes that were now both intense and soft. He was leaning into me and my breathing sped but I reacted the same way. Leaning into

him our lips met. He kissed me softly and placed soft kisses around my mouth before deepening the kiss. My arms snaked its way around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. I prayed that he didn't hear the fast beating of my heart. Out of breath we broke apart. Sesshomaru immediately pulled out his wallet and threw like 3 hundred bills and a couple of

twenties on the table. He then stood up; grabbing my hand he dragged me out of the restaurant. Obviously I was willing to go with him to my death if that's where we were going. That was the first night of my life that I completely forgot about Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

_Teardrops On My Guitar_

_Chapter 7 (Finally!!!)_

_Bring Me To Life!_

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kikyo cooed in my ear. I shook my head and shrugged off her roaming hand. She looked hurt but I was pissed. How could Kagome say such a thing? My Kikyo a whore? Impossible.

"So where's your friend?" she tried again. I sighed.

"She's not coming."

"She?" a hint of jealousy snuck into her voice. I chuckled.

"Don't worry Kagome's just a friend," I said kissing her arm that snuck its way around my neck. Well, she use to be, but I didn't add that.

"Did you just say Kagome?" her voice was hard with barely hidden anger, a huge difference to her sugary sweet voice she was using just a second ago.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Her lips pressed together in a hard line and she thought. Why did Kagome and Kikyo dislike each other? First Kagome calling her names, which is a first for Kagome unless you count jerk and idiot. Now Kikyo with this.

"What is up with you two? Is there something I don't know about?" Kikyo sighed.

"You know Kagome could get a little jealous, don't you?" she asked. I said nothing. "Well we were really good friends back in elementary and Kagome was just jealous that I got all the boys and she didn't. I never wanted our friendship to end cause' I loved her like a sister. But she was just too jealous and mean and spiteful that she just stopped talking to me and started spreading silly rumors." Was she saying Kagome did that? I known Kagome for awhile and I have never seen her mean or spiteful towards anyone even if they did deserve it.

"What kind of rumors?" Kikyo sighed dramatically and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Nasty rumors, Yashie. She told everyone that I stole her boyfriend. Kagome isn't pretty but everyone still thought her to be nicer than me. So they believed her." Okay Kikyo is really starting to bug me. Kagome being mean, lying, and ugly. If Kagome wasn't one of those things she defiantly wasn't ugly. I thought of how she looked with that small black dress and how bad I just wanted to kiss her red lips when I saw her. Then I found out it was all for my brother. That lucky bastard.

"Kikyo I got to go," I stood up.

"Wait why?"

"I'm just tired."

"Inuyasha don't let that hateful bitch ruin our evening." Did she just say what I think she just said?

"Don't call her that!" I barked.

(A.N. No joke attended with the whole bark thing. You know with Inuyasha being a dog… Yea you get it! Hahaha sorry for interrupting.)

Kikyo jumped back frightened, "But Yashie…"

"And don't call me that," with that I marched off leaving her in the park alone.

I need some answers and I needed them now. Maybe Kagome's home. Would she even want to talk to me? I mean, a good hour ago I didn't want to see her either. I do need to apologize though. I kicked into a light jog towards Kagome's house.

--

I laughed as Sesshomaru told me a story about him and Naraku getting busted after pouring baby oil all over the halls. Imagine all those teachers and students just slipping and falling on there butts.

"Wow when was that?"

"Um… my junior year."

"That's why I don't remember that I was being home schooled freshman year."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Oh it's not as fun as you think. You miss so much. I like going to public school." He just shrugged. Oh if you're wondering we're just riding around town neither one of us ready to go home yet. After awhile of laughing and teasing Sesshomaru had to ruin it.

"So what's going on between you and my brother? You looked sad earlier."

"Oh you noticed that?" he nodded, "Well we're just friends, kind of."

"Do you like him?" Whoa what is up with all these questions?

"No. He thinks I'm a liar."

"Why?"

"You know what I don't know. But what kind of friend would really call there friend a liar for someone they just met?"

"Um a horrible one."

"Exactly so I don't give a rat's ass about Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chuckled, "That's a nice way to put it." I laughed.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles),  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles),  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),  
That's the way she come through like (whistles),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),_ emitted from my phone. I jumped before grabbing my phone. Sesshomaru laughed and I glared before bringing my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kagome where are you?" my mom's worried voice ranged in my ear

"With Sesshomaru. Where else?

"It's late. Where are you?"

"Um…" I looked at Sesshomaru.

"Tell her we're on our way back," he muttered. I did.

"Oh tell Sesshomaru to drop you off home. Izayoi and I have places to go, alright?"

"Yea mom got it! Is that it?" She laughed on the other end.

"Of course, dear. Love you."

"Love you too, mom," then I hung up and told Sesshomaru to drop me off home.

"Is your brother home alone?"

"Nope um he's sleeping at his friend Shippo's house with some other friends."

"Your Gramps?"

"Nope. I told you we put him in a retirement home. And what is with all these questions?" He laughed.

"One more question," I nodded, "Um why do you have that ring tone?" I laughed.

"It's only for when my mom calls. I don't know she just likes that song." He nodded.

"What song do you like?"

"No my turn to ask questions. What's your favorite song?" The smile appeared again and he muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Come again," I said leaning towards him.

"Rock star by Nickel back," he said a little louder. I gasped, "Are you serious?" he nodded, "That song rocks!" He laughed, "Okay yours?"

"That's easy Bring me to life by Evanescence," then I covered my mouth, "Dang it I wasn't suppose to tell you!" He chuckled, "Don't worry I don't even know who that is." This time I gasped in horror. "You don't know who Evanescence is?! Oh gosh where have you been? When we get to my house I'll play the CD for you."

"Well you can play for me right now. We're here." I unbuckled my seatbelt and made my way into the house with Sesshomaru following behind me. Stepping into the house I led him into the living room and told him I'll be back. I jogged up the stairs to my room pulled off my dress and heels slipping into something more comfortable. I pulled my hair out it's up do and removed all the make up from my face before grabbing my boom box and CD case.

"Okay I'm back," I announced as I descended the stairs, "Hey close that!" I yelled. Sesshomaru was sitting quietly on the couch looking through MY BABY pictures. He chuckled, "Why? You were such a cute baby," he held up a picture of me in the tub smiling as a two year old.

"Haha well I never saw any of your baby pictures, great Sesshomaru," I said snatching the book from him and putting it back on the shelf.

"And you never will," he said simply. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I plugged in my boom box and put in the CD, "Now this is the most creative artist of this generation. Listen" I pressed play and sat on the couch next to him. The first song (Bring Me to Life) came and ended.

"So what do you think?"

"It was alright," he answered simply. I looked at him crazy, "Are you serious? Did you even listen?" he nodded. I huffed, "Well fine don't like my music," and then I pouted. He laughed, "That doesn't work on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"That," he pointed at my lips.

"That what?" he stared at me for a minute before leaning towards me. "Let me show you," he whispered before taking my lips with his. I gasped and he took that chance to stick his tongue into my mouth. I moan into his mouth and he chuckled. I wrapped my arms and let myself relax into the warmth of Sesshomaru. His hands tangled in my hair as he put more pressure into the kiss. We broke apart for air before kissing each other again. This time it was more soft and passionate. Wow, he was a good kisser. I practically melted. Nothing can ruin this moment. Not even…

"Kagome, what the hell?!" a voice yelled. I jumped back, "Inuyasha?"

"No it's the tooth fairy! Of course it's me stupid!"

"Hey don't call me stupid! And why are you in my house?"

"It's not the same reason Sesshomaru's here!"

"Okay then what is it?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business, idiot! I live here! And have you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Oh when have I ever knocked?" He made a good point.

"Well maybe you should start!"

"That's not the point!" then he aimed his finger at Sesshomaru, "I don't want him here!"

"You have no say so in whom I let in my house. Besides we're still on a date!"

"Yea you're last one! You can't go with Sesshomaru ever again."

"What?! Excuse me but you're not my father or my boyfriend! I have no say so in whom you date. So you have no say so in whom I date."

"Actually I do if you're showing yourself off as a whore!" I gasped. Did he actually just call me a whore? I can't believe it. Tears burned my eyes but I bit them back.

"Is that what you think of me?" I said quietly knowing his doggy ears could hear it loud and clear, "You think I'm a Whore?" I spat the last word. Realization at how much he hurt me filled his eyes.

"Kagome I?"

"Save it," I said, "I get it. Since I loved you ever since sixth grade I wasn't a whore right?" Inuyasha was shocked I knew that. "And now I'm finally moving on after figuring out you're hopeless. And now you're calling me a whore. Why am I a whore Inuyasha? Because I like your brother? Well let me tell you something. Sesshomaru is smart, funny, interesting, charming, and he seems to be a nice guy. So yea I want to get to know him. And I won't let you stop me."

"Kagome I didn't mean…"

"Dammit you did Inuyasha," I yelled, "And I'm so sick of you hurting me time and time again then apologizing. Then I'm the dumb one for forgiving your sorry ass. Now get out of my house."

"But I wanted to apologize to…"

"To who? The lying whore or to Kagome? Cause neither one wants to see your stupid face again. Just go." He opened his mouth, "Go Inuyasha." He tried again this time taking a few steps toward me.

"Inuyasha go," Sesshomaru's voice said. It was cold, distant, and full of authority. Inuyasha's ears drooped before he turned around and walked out the door. Tears finally broke through spilling down my face and burning my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly but only more came.

"Kagome?" I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. If you want to leave you can," I spoke quickly before turning to go up the stairs.

"Wait," he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. He wiped away a tear, "What if I want to stay?"

"Do you want to?" my words a jumbled mess from crying. He nodded before placing a soothing kiss on my forehead. A sob escaped my lip and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm here," he whispered. And I believed him. He kissed my forehead again, promisingly. Promising he will be there. I wanted him to be there. Cause he makes me forget. Forget that Inuyasha wasn't my friend anymore or that all of this wasn't my intentions at all. But I didn't care cause I was relaxed and at ease. I wouldn't change anything that happened tonight because I wouldn't have been in Sesshomaru's arms. I can't say I'm in love but I'm pretty damn close.

--

Readers: Awwww

Author: Yay since it was such an awesome chapter you have no reason to be mad that i haven't updated in months! Sorry about that!

--

I really am sorry about not updating but this wasn't the origional seventh chapter. Cause I was kind of going to make it more lemony. But I thought it was too early for that. If you noticed I had to change the rating from k+. Hope you enjoy and hopefully it won't be long for my next update.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked yawning. I felt beside me while yawning. I glanced over, "Sesshoumaru?" He was gone and so was my phone. Did he steal my phone? I got up and went to the bathroom. I swish mouthwash in my mouth and yanked a brush through my hair before going downstairs. I heard pots clanging in the kitchen.

"Mom?" I called entering the kitchen. I smelled bacon but what surprised me was the silver hair Sesshoumaru cooking it.

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning," he said sliding an omelet onto two plates.

"Morning?"

"Are you alright?" he asked turning completely around to look at me. I nodded.

"Just wondering where my phone went." He pointed to the table.

"It's over there your mom left a voice mail saying she's staying at my house. She sounded drunk but that's not what I'm asking about," he said. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"How you figure out my security code?" I said ignoring his question.

"You talk in your sleep. Are you going to answer my question?" I sighed.

"I'm fine."

"One more question," he said walking towards me so we were just inches apart, "Did you mean everything you said last night?" I blushed and nodded.

"Even the part where you said you like me?" I blushed harder and nodded.

"Hmm what do I think about that?" he teased.

"What do you think about that?" I countered my face probably red as a tomato.

"Well let's see."

"Let's," I agreed. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair. We pulled away for a breath before leaning towards each other again to kiss when my stomach growled. I glared at my stomach. Sesshoumaru chuckled and grabbed a plate off the counter.

"Hungry?" I shook my head smiling, "Why not?" he said playing along.

"I'm scared you might be trying to poison me," I teased flicking his nose with my finger. He growled playfully and I took the plate to the table. It looked delicious with omelets, wieners, bacon, and toast.

"Mhm I wondered how it taste," I said and forked some omelet in my mouth. It was the best omelet I ever had.

"Oh my god," I said shocked.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked looking worried.

"You can cook!" He chuckled, "I'm being serious," I exclaimed.

"That's just another thing you didn't know about me," he stated simply.

"There's a lot I don't know about you," I agreed solemnly.

--

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Inuyasha cursed as he banged his head against the wall.

"Inuyasha if you scratch the paint Izayoi will kill you," Miroku explained calmly.

"Miroku I messed up!" Inuyasha yelled, "I think I finally mess things up with Kagome. Gosh I'm an idiot."

"What about Kikyo?"

"I dumped her."

"Why?" Miroku asked literally shocked. The way Inuyasha talked about her he thought she was the one.

"When Kagome told me she loves me I…" Miroku interrupted him.

"Kagome told you she loves you?"

"Well not exactly she said loved you. With an E D at the end," Inuyasha corrected, "I realized that I felt the same way and I still love her but she's with Sesshoumaru now."

"Why not win her back?" Miroku suggested.

"Dude how?" Miroku smiled evilly. Inuyasha was a little freaked out.

"I have an idea," Miroku said sneakily

--

"That was so good," I commented as we made our way back upstairs, "So what do we do now?"

"Is there anything you want to do?" he asked. I smiled.

"We could go to the park," I suggested.

"Park it is then." We entered my room and I went straight to my closet. I grabbed a simple yellow sun dress and a blue short sleeved half jacket that stopped right under my breast. I got a clean pair of underwear and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, braided my hair, brush my teeth, and put on a little make up. Taking another look in the mirror I walked out the bathroom.

"You look nice," said Sesshoumaru kissing me. I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks for waiting," I said grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. We got in the car and Sesshoumaru drove off right pass the park. I looked at him questioningly.

"Um I really confuse. Why did we pass up the park?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mines," Sesshoumaru said simply. I bit my lip nervously. I really didn't think I would be meeting any of Sesshoumaru's senior friends so early.

"Who?" I asked trying to sound casual. I guess I didn't do a good job since he looked at me funny.

"Naraku and Rin."

"Whoa I thought you said a friend." He chuckled.

"Well I don't count Rin as a friend more like a sister."

"Is she cute?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know I don't look at her that way."_ Gosh me and my insecurities are going to ruin me some day! _

"That's understandable. It would be weird if you consider her a sister and looked at her that way." Just shut up, I said to myself.

"Kagome what is up with you?"

"Nothing I know I'm acting weird but it's an off and on again thing," I explained, "Mostly happens when I'm really nervous." Great. Now he's going to think I'm an insecure, weird girl that talks to damn much. Ugh!

"Well you don't have to be nervous." I just nodded.

--

"That will never work," Inuyasha yelled raising a fist to hit his friend for being so idiotic.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha. Don't do anything you'll regret," Miroku chided while digging out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Everything will work out as soon as I make a call to an old friend."

"What kind of friend?" Inuyasha asked curiously sitting down next to him. Miroku not wanting to say anything aloud whispered it in his ears. Inuyasha eyebrows raised and disappear into his hairline before looking at Miroku disgusted.

"How the hell could that she- devil help…? Oh! I get it now!" Miroku nodded looking quite superior.

"Now shut the hell up so I can make the damn call," he said pulling at Inuyasha's dog ears. Inuyasha yelled in pain before positioning himself to kill Miroku.

"Inuyasha I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause then I won't help you."

"You dirty perverted bastard," Inuyasha hissed but sat back down knowing he was right. Miroku grinned from ear to ear. He was loving this.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dialed the number," Inuyasha yelled impatiently. Miroku just glance at the impatient hanyou and dialed the number. It picked up on the first ring.

"Hello," a seductive voice spoke.

"It's Miroku." There was a pause.

"What do you want?" she asked bored.

"I need your services."

"What's in it for me?"

"A chance to get Sesshoumaru back," another pause.

"I'm listening," she said truly interested.

--

Sorry for taking so long! Um dont be mad if this chapter sucked!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine(finally...again)

Guess Who?

There will be no Sesshy/kags romance this time... sorry. Also its very short but better than nothing. I think its really good cause it is a mystery and it explains somethings.

(A.N. Okay this might be confusing so if it is just tell me but we're going back for a little while. Oh and I do not in any shape or form own any part of Inuyasha)

"Hey I'll see you in class," I told Kagura before heading towards my locker. Brushing hair out of my face I turned down the hall to see Kagome and Sango whispering loudly about a certain hot hanyou. I took a step back into the shadows and listened.

"You have to tell him," Sango hissed.

"Why and ruin our friendship? I care for Inuyasha to much to risk it," Kagome said. I rolled my eyes at her stupid sincerity but otherwise strained my ears to listen. I didn't want to miss a word.

"Kagome you're in love him and he should know. Besides what if he feels the same?" I smirked. If I have something to do about it, he won't.

"Look I'll think about it let's just go before someone hears us," Kagome replied hurriedly. Too late. I bit my lips in anticipation at the thought of once again making her life hell. I went to the bathroom and did a quick make up check before heading to the library where Inuyasha usually is at this hour. But how will I get his attention? Should I play it safe or sexy?

Dumb or sensual? Then again Inuyasha doesn't seem like the type who goes after girls with short skirts and small tops. I became lost in thought and accidently bumped into someone. My immediate reaction was to push him off and yell at him but the familiar red clothing distracted me. I slowly looked up and to my amazement was the hot silver hair Inuyasha. I stared at

him in shock. It was a weird coincident that I ran into him. I opened my mouth then closed it again. Why couldn't I say anything? Were those golden orbs working the same magic on me as it did Kagome? Then an idea popped into my head and I had to smother an evil smile.

"Kikyo are you okay?" he asked, I nodded and stood up, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," I explained making myself look sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked truly curious. I sniffed and looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Nothing it's just… just my little sister passed away and…" I stammered to make it convincing and by the look of sympathy on his face it worked.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to go someplace and talk about it?" I sniffed again and just nodded pretending to be too distressed to speak. He wrapped his arm around me in a friendly way and walked out with me. I smiled knowing that Kagome was about to get it.

--

Back To the Future

A gorgeous girl with short hair as black as day and bright eyes that were a purplish red stood in her bathroom applying her make up perfectly. She had just finished putting on mascara and was now putting on dark red lipstick the color of blood. She rubbed her lips together before stepping away from the mirror. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful.

Not in a soft way but in a wild, bad girl way that screamed dangerous. She had that looked in her eyes that said she had a plan and by the way she was dressed she was putting it into effect. She wore a very revealing black dress that put emphasis on the size of her already huge breast and showed off her perfectly smoothed legs all the way up to her thighs.

She slipped into black boots and a bright red ribbon in her hair. She was ready when her phone rang. She answered and instantly her lips curled into a smile.

"Hope you do well," a manly voice said.

"Oh I plan on it, sweetheart," she said her voice sultry and dripping with honey at the same time.

"Good but why don't you stopped by for a second," he voice was suggestive and gave away what he meant completely. Someone growled with disgust in the background.

"No can do lover boy. I got a hottie to win back," she said before letting the phone flip shut. She grinned with satisfaction, checked her hair again, grabbed a coat, and then walked out the door.

(I bet you can't guess who this mysterious lady is! But if you reall want to know msg me and ill tell you)

OMG I WAS ALSO REALLY EXCITED WHEN I FOUND OUT I HAD 43 REVIEWS! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH AND IM GOING TOSTART ANSWERING QUESTIONS AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER SO SEND IN QUESTIONS! HOPED YOU ENJOYED!


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I really want to apologize for what I'm about to do because you guys are going to hate me for this. **

**But I left this huge gaping hole in the plot that's like the most important piece in the story. **

**And no it is not just to get on you guys' nerve.**

**It's basically going to be the climax of the story so I'm saving it til' the end. **

**But I'll drop subtle hints in the next 10-15 chapters. **

**This story is going to be no more than 25 chapters by the way. **

**I also want to ask you guys a favor.**

**When you review tell me who you want Kagome to be with by the end of the story. **

**Ex: kagsxsess, kagxinu, etc.**

**--**

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha!**

.:Story Starts:.

"Kagome?! Kagome open the door," Sango yelled as she knocked on my lock door, "Come on Kagome you have to come out. You shouldn't let what happen keep you from living your life. Think about your mom. She doesn't even know if you're alive right now."

"She's not the only one," I said simply.

"Look, why are you letting him get to you? You weren't in love with him Kagome. Me and you both know that. You barely knew him. Besides Inuyasha is here every day waiting for you to peek your head out the door. He's like a little lost puppy without you. He needs you Kagome…. I need you." I waited for her to go on but she didn't. She was gone just like everyone else who tried to get me out this room. My room was stuffy and kind of stinky from being closed up so long. Candy wrappers littered the ground along with empty ice cream cartons that I managed to steal in the middle of night from our kitchen. My guitar laid carelessly on my bed from countless playing and my life fell into some stupid boring routine of playing my guitar, eating, crying, and feeling sorry for myself. Oh and listening to my friends make, sometimes hourly, pleas to get me out my misery.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself before grabbing my guitar. Without much thinking I started strumming and soon I was singing.

Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

As I continue singing the words to one of my favorite songs I thought of him and tears came. Why did I always have to be the one to cry? Why couldn't anyone cry over me?

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars  
(Sorrow by Flyleaf)

"Damn it! I'm done being some stupid chew toy for the Taisho Brothers to just play with and then throw away without a thought." I got up and walked to my mirror. Practicing a new look of sheer determination, I thought of something so evil and twisted.

"I'm going to give dog boy and fluffy a taste of their own medicine," I said to myself, "But for now I should really clean this room." I started humming a catchy tune as I opened up a window and began picking up.(Wow bipolar much?)

--

"Hey mom," I greeted as I jogged downstairs with a bag of trash. I kiss my surprised mom on the cheek on my way back from the trashcan, grabbed the vacuum, and went back upstairs. After I finished vacuuming, I washed my clothes and sheets, and finally decided my room was clean.

--

"Ahh, I think a nice bath would be its own reward," I said to myself as I stuck my feet in the hot bath. The water tested fine and I sunk my body in completely. I sat there soaking as memories of that horrid day came back.

"_Stop playing with me! I'm not just some whore you can keep throwing away Sesshoumaru!" I yelled._

"_Kagome I didn't do anything, I-"_

"_Liar," I screamed and without thinking I threw a plate at his head. He easily dodged it, "You're just like Inuyasha. I was so fucking stupid to even think you could be different!"_

"_Don't compare me to him," he growled._

"_Don't tell me what to do asshole! Whatever we were before is over and I don't ever want to see your stupid face ever again!"_

"_Kagome I'm sorry. What more can I say? I didn't do it."_

"_Sorry?! You think a sorry could fix what you did? Ha, you're more like Inuyasha than you think. But I'm not forgiving you like I did him countless times," by now I was crying, "Because unlike Inuyasha you knew better. And that's why I fell for you because I thought you would be smart enough not to make the same mistake! But you're just as stupid as him."_

"_You know that's not true," he snapped at me._

"_No it is and you know who else is stupid? Me. I'm so stupid for forgiving him so many times and for liking you and for just talking to you Taisho's! I hate you!"_

"_You hate me?" he asked as if testing the question._

"_Yes," I whispered before escaping._


	11. Chapter 11

I got dressed in a black tank, blue jean shorts, and white high top sneakers before jogging downstairs. I felt like such a new person I thought a nice haircut was in order. So without anyone noticing I snuck out the house and took a different route into town. I avoided any places my friends might be until I reached the hair salon. I ducked inside and sat in the waiting area. Soon a lady came, she smiled at me, "What can we do for you today?"

"A haircut please?" I asked standing up.

"Sure follow me," she said leading me to one of those spinning stylist chairs. I sat down and let her play with my hair for a little bit, "So how short do you want it, sweetie? Lemme guess you just want a trim?" I laughed and shook my head, "I want it all gone."

"What?" she asked me shocked.

"Well at least to here," I corrected bringing my hand right below my chin.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay well let's get started."

--

"Kagome what happened to your hair?!" my mom screamed when I walked into the house.

"I cut it," i replied simply.

"I see that but why? Sweetie your hair was gorgeous."

"Yea and it still is. Now it's just different. Mom, I just thought I needed a few changes." She sighed knowing it was true, "Did you at least cry when she cut it?"

"A few tears here and there," I answered truthfully. Then she started crying, "Mom its just hair! Don't cry please?" I tried to reason.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault is it not? If I didn't convince you to go with that Taisho boy y- yo-you…" she trailed off and continued crying.

"Mom it's not your fault," I said through clenched teeth. I was mad as hell now. How dare those Taisho's make my mother cry? They were going to pay.

--

Why am I doing this? I asked myself again as I rung the doorbell of the Taisho Manor. I heard groaning before a cranky Inuyasha answered the door. He was wearing only boxers and he was shirtless showing off a perfect six pack. His bed head gave away that he's been sleeping all day.

"Hi," I said. He looked at me funny then blinked a couple of times.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Unhuh," I smiled. His jaw dropped, "What happened to your hair?"

"I got it cut but um is Sesshoumaru here?"

"No he hasn't been home for days."

"Good," I said before pushing him back into the house and kissing him on the mouth. I tangled my fingers into his hair and growled when he didn't kiss me back. Why the hell wasn't he kissing me back? An idea popped into my head and I bit his bottom lip causing him to gasp. Without a pause I stuck my tongue in his mouth and pressed my mouth harder against his. He finally kissed me back. His arms wrapped around my waist and his hand pressed against the small of my back almost possessively. His fangs nipped at my lips and I moaned. We pulled away from each other breathless.

"Wow," Inuyasha whispered pressing his forehead against mines. I smiled and turned away blushing.

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"I love you too." I broke into tears after that.

"Holy shit. Don't cry please," Inuyasha begged. I shook my head, "I'm just happy is all," I lied easily.

He kissed away the tears before grabbing my hands and leading me upstairs to his room. The closer we got to his door the more lightheaded I became. Was I really going to do this?

I knew I wasn't but the thought seemed so tempting. I always wanted Inuyasha to be my first. He opened his door and everything was just so unfamiliar.

I haven't been in his room for ages. He closed the door behind us and kissed me again. This time it was more heated and I found myself liking it.

How many times did I fantasize myself with him like this? But now I wasn't so sure.

Every once in awhile I forgot I was kissing Inuyasha and was instead thinking I was in the arms of Sesshoumaru.

Each time I would catch myself and I would just concentrate harder on thinking about Inuyasha. I had to forget about Sesshoumaru.

He wasn't mines to love and even if having sex with Inuyasha was the key to forget then to hell with it… I'll do it.

I felt my back hit the soft mattress of Inuyasha's bed and the warm hard body of Inuyasha on top of me. He moaned my name and I knew he smelt my arousal.

He kissed my neck and I bit my lip hard. Not because it felt good and believe me it felt GOOD but the only name that wanted to slip off my tongue was not Inuyasha's but his older half brother. How could something that feels so good be so wrong?

This was all Sesshoumaru's fault. Making me fall for him then hate him so much that I couldn't even stop thinking about how much better all this sexual treatment would feel if it was him on top me and not Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this? I won't rush you." I stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs and I couldn't think. I opened my mouth. Closed. Opened. Closed then swallowed before opening it again. I had no clue what to say. Yes or no?

--

Okay? I have to alternate endings depending on if she says yes or no! So i want you guys to vote... should Kagome say yes or no... to having sex with Yashie? Please Vote! The faster you vote the faster the update.... HOPEFULLY! Oh and im starting another fanfic about Inuyasha that was requested by someone. It should be out in 2 weeks tops since this week is exams! Okay Please Click the Review button below and tell me what you think! If you dont then you're completely evil and twisted and like totally hurt my feelings!


	12. Chapter 12

**I think this is the longest time i ever went without updating on FanFiction! First i want to apologize because i feel into the Devil's trap. And by Devil I mean my bestie who made a bet that i couldn't stop typing Inuyasha stories for at least a month and i guess you can say i won because i didn't type but wrote!!! Haha thank god for loopholes so i finally just typed everything. And btw i changed the ending again because i realized how predictable it was getting. So enjoy now!**

* * *

A bug eyed man sat intensely staring into the eldest face of his departed friend's sons before giving Sesshoumaru a good whack on the side of his head. The blank face didn't move an inch until Sesshoumaru blinked, "Totosai must I ask why you hit this Sesshoumaru?"

"No!" The old man yelled while standing up, "Sounds like you got a good woman in your hands and you're letting her get away. I swear if I was a century younger I would show you how to keep a lady."

"You don't understand. This girl is hot headed, stubborn, feisty, aggressive, not to mention she always attracts trouble. She's so sensitive but then," he slipped into a tyrant, "she has interests and she doesn't just agree with me, we actually have a conversation. But she's stubborn as hell!"

"And what's the problem?" the old man questioned.

"She hates me."

"Then make her unhate you," Totosai said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the old man, "Explain please."

* * *

My hesitation caused his forehead to crease in worry at my response. Though when he asked me, my immediate response was no. I didn't love Inuyasha this way anymore but I still love him besides I wanted to forget, needed to forget and maybe the love I have left for him can blossom again. So I reached up and smoothed the wrinkles on his forehead with my thumb before kissing him lightly on the lip and whispering, "I love you."

He smiled causing my stomach to flutter and his lips were on mines again. His hands busied themselves roaming my stomach and waist pushing my shirt up higher and higher. It was a matter of time before he removed his lips from mines and pulled it off. Again he caught my mouth with his he attempted to pull off my shorts but he couldn't quite get the zipper. With a nervous giggle I helped him.

I was basically naked for Inuyasha except for the skimpy crimson red matching bra and panty set I wore which was poor judgment on my part since I was completely embarrassed. Inuyasha chuckled and idly played with one of the straps, "This is way better than seeing you in that black dress," I blushed. He smirked and pecked my hot cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered but it seem like he was telling himself more than me. He kissed my lips again and I closed my eyes waiting, anticipating for his next move but it never came. Instead, the hanyou had rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Inuyasha?" He shook his, "I can't do it," he muttered and I wondered if I did something wrong. He was the one who wanted this and for particular reasons whether they were right or wrong I needed this. So why did he have to ruin it?

"What are you talking about?" I sat up and tried to pep him up, "Of course you can do it." But he only turned away from me more and covered his face with his hands. Now I was angry because I did not go through all this trouble just for him to back out. If anyone was allowed to back out it would be me, right? So I did something I never thought I ever have the guts to do and swung one leg across him and adjusted myself comfortably on top of Inuyasha. Then I reached over and started rubbing one of his fuzzy ears. After awhile and a few twitches from his left ear Inuyasha looked up at me through his fingers, "Kagome what the hell are you doing?"

"Tryna get cha in the mood," I said as casually as possible without laughing.

"I can't do it!" he exclaimed. I only laughed, "Of course you can," and then I leaned in closer to his ear and whispered; "besides I heard it's just like riding a bike." Inuyasha chuckled but it was too sad for my liking and I stated the obvious, "You don't want me anymore."

"You don't belong with me, Kags," he said so low that I almost missed it. _Kags?_ It seems like he hasn't called me that in forever.

"What are you saying?" He sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe I'm on his side but Kagome you're in love with him. And no matter how much you don't want it to be true you and Sesshoumaru are perfect together." I rolled off Inuyasha and crossed my arms before muttering how much of a lying evil bastard that half brother of his was.

"It's not what you think. Sesshoumaru has done nothing wrong, it was all…. me," he explained his ears drooping in shame as he continues to speak, "I got jealous okay? So me and Miroku plotted together which is never good and we came up with this plan. To make a long story short we basically convinced Yura to throw herself at Sesshoumaru in such a way that it would make you believe he was a heartless egotistical sex-thrived jerk of a bastard. Oh I think I left out douche bag." Still I shook my head unconvinced. What I saw looked too real.

"Don't take up for his actions Inuyasha," I scolded. Inuyasha sat up, grabbed me by my shoulder and shook me gently but at the same time I knew he wanted me to understand.

"Why would I lie about something like that? You know me better than this, Kags. I would never try to cover my brother's ass. Kagome, I tried to ruin you out of my anger, jealousy, and hatred and I am so sorry. Even if you don't believe me, I'm sorry for making you depress, for ignoring your feelings, and not thinking about what mattered most *pause* your happiness." By the time he finished his speech I was crying. Everything I thought I knew about these Taisho's was a lie. Everything I did this week out of spite was unnecessary. Then I almost tried to give away my virginity out of hatred for a completely innocent guy that I assumed was a disgusting jerk that I wanted nothing to with when in all actuality I loved him.

Oh KAMI! I love Sesshoumaru! I really didn't realize until now how much I actually felt for him and without thinking I screamed "I love him" and I jumped into Inuyasha's unsuspecting arms and kissed him full on the mouth as a thank you but at that very moment Sesshoumaru walked in on my almost naked person kissing Inuyasha.

* * *

Uh oh! Kagome is in TROUBLE! I feel so bad for her! I mean what will Sesshoumaru think? Heck i dont even know and im the one writing the story! So sorry for not updating and of course i do not own Inuyasha. But to support me to continueing updating you should click the review bottom somewheres below and give me your opinion and/or question.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all my Teardrops on My Guitar readers! Here are some answers to your questions:

No I am not dead!

Yes I am still writing stories!

No I am not continuing this one!

Yes there is a rewrite!

Yes I would love for you guys to read it!

It is called More Teardrops on My Guitar!

No I am not human!

Yes I am from a different time!

And the question of whether I'm a girl or boy is still undecided! (Hahahahaha just kidding on that one! I'm all female!)

Anyways so I would really like if you guys would read my new version of this story and review. And I really think you guys will love it because I do!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope all you guys get to eat a tasty Turkey and hopefully it's not still alive when you do! :)


End file.
